Adapting to Change
by OUATlover2000
Summary: After Emma's mother Kathryn Swan died in a tragic car accident, fifteen year old Emma is sent to live with her father and his wife, in her mother's hometown. Emma's never met her father. David never knew Kathryn was pregnant. AU. Snowing. Eventual CaptainSwan MamaSnow. DaddyCharming. Charming Family Feels.


_Summary: After Emma's mother Kathryn Swan died in a tragic car accident, fifteen year old Emma is sent to live with her father and his wife, in her mother's hometown. Emma's never met her father. David never knew Kathryn was pregnant. AU. Snowing. Eventual CaptainSwan MamaSnow. DaddyCharming. Charming Family Feels._

 **Chapter 1**

Emma had been begging her mother for hours to let her go to the tenth grade back-to-school party, but her mother was being relentless. "Mom. Everyone will be there. You _have_ to let me go!"

"I don't _have_ to let you do anything Emma. I said no. That's my final answer."

Emma groaned. "Just because my dad knocked you up at a high school party, then died, doesn't mean the same thing's gonna happen to me!" She yelled. "I hate you!" She finished, then stomped down the hall to her bedroom and slammed the bedroom door shut.

After a few hours passed, she stuffed her dress in a bag and climbed out of her window. She wouldn't be known as the only sophomore that didn't show up at the biggest party of the year.

That's how she found herself sitting in a police station tapping her foot nervously and biting her lip, waiting for the police officer to come talk to her. The tapping of her foot only increased when she actually started walking towards her.

"Here." She handed Emma her cellphone. "Call your mother." Emma grimaced and chewed on her lip, her mom was going to be _pissed._ "Fine. I'll do it." Before Emma could respond, the officer went into her contacts and called her mother.

XXX

Kathryn Swan was asleep in her bedroom, when she was awoken by her cell phone ringing, she groggily answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello… What?... Emma did what?... Damn it… I'll be there in twenty minutes." She ended the call with a groan. She slid her slippers on and dragged her feet to the front door, grabbing her keys off the hook on her way out.

She was driving down the road that lead to the Roxbury police department, she was exhausted, it was 3 o'clock in the morning, for christ's sake. She was so exhausted that she didn't see the light turn red, the last thing she saw was bright lights coming towards her car.

XXX

Emma groaned. What was taking her mom so long? She's been here for hours. "Excuse me? Um, officer?"

The officer turned at the sound of Emma's voice and gave her a sympathetic look. "What do you need honey? Are you okay?"

"Can someone tell me where my mom is and why she's taking so long?"

The officers eyes widened. "Officer Callows never came to talk to you?" Emma shook her head. "Come with me hun." She led Emma into an interrogation room.

"What the hell is going on? Where's my mom?"

"There was an accident." Emma froze. "Your mother, she's… I'm sorry, she didn't make it. She's gone."

Emma shook her head. "N-no. She was… she was fine! She's not gone! She's fine! You're trying to trick me, right? Teach me some lesson? I mean, I'm sure she was pissed, but-"

"Emma."

She shook her head. "But, this is just taking it too far. She's fine! My mom can't be… she can't be..."

"I'm sorry Emma. Your mother died… instantly."

She shook her head vehemently. "No!" She broke down in tears, falling to the floor, breaking down in sobs. The officer broke protocol and wrapped Emma in her arms.

XXX

It's been a week and Emma's been staying in a foster home. Her social worker pulled her out to talk to her about something important. "Hello Emma." Her social worker greeted. "How are you?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm fine. Do you want something? Or are you just here to chat?" She snapped.

"Right. Uh, what can you tell me about your biological father?"

Emma furrowed her brows. That's a dumb question. "Not much. They were best friends in high school. He died at some party. She doesn't like-" she cut herself off, then shook her head. "She didn't like talking about him."

It was her social workers turn to furrow her eyebrows. "She told you he was dead?" Emma nodded like it was obvious. "Your father's not dead Emma. At least not according to your birth certificate."

"She wouldn't have lied to me about that." She stood up. "If you brought me here just to criticize my mom, you can go ahead and take me back there!"

The social worker- Cecelia- grimaced. "That wasn't my intention Emma. But I brought you here, so I can ask you about your father and I thought it might be nice to get away from the home for a while."

"Oh, uh… thanks Cecelia." Emma said absentmindedly, she was still thinking about what she had told her. Her mother wouldn't have lied to her. Would she? If her father was dead, why wouldn't she have just marked deceased for the father on Emma's birth certificate?

"Emma? Are you alright?"

Her head snapped up. "Huh? I'm fine." They were quiet for a few minutes. "Do you really think my dad's alive?"

"I'm hoping he is, yes."

Emma pulled a photograph out of her bag. "This is my parents in high school." She flipped the picture over and showed something written on the back in marker. _Kathryn Swan and David Nolan, class of '01._

"Do you mind if I go make a copy of it?" She asked, noticing Emma's firm grip on the photograph. She saw the reluctance in Emma's eyes. "You can watch me, if it makes you more comfortable." Emma nodded and slowly released the photograph.

XXX

The social worker had been looking for David Nolan, it didn't take her long. Apparently this guy was still living in his and Kathryn's hometown. He was the sheriff and married with a kid. She picked up her office phone and dialed the number on the screen of her laptop.

XXX

David Nolan laid in bed with his wife Mary, thinking about their five year old son Neal, when David's cell phone began ringing. Mary passed it to him from the night stand, where it was charging.

" _Hello."_

" _Is this David Nolan?" A woman's voice asked._

" _This is him. Who am I speaking with?"_

" _Hello Mr Nolan. My name is Cecelia Tate. I'm the social worker of Emma Swan."_

 _The world stopped for David. "Swan? As in Kathryn Swan?"_

" _Yes sir. Your name is listed on the birth certificate as Emma's father."_

 _His breathing became slightly labored. "How… how old is she?"_

" _She'll be sixteen in october, sir." It was dead silent for a moment._

" _Where's Kathryn?"_

" _She died a week ago. Car accident." I was dead quiet for a moment. "I understand this is a lot to take in Mr Nolan, but this is incredibly important. Your daughter has nowhere to stay, barring foster homes."_

" _She can stay with us. My wife and son and I. She can stay with us."_

" _I'll let Emma know. We'll be in touch."_

Mary looked at her husband worriedly. Who was staying with them? "David? What's wrong? Who was on the phone?" David slowly turned to face his wife, his mouth agape. "Honey, talk to me. What is it?"

"I have a daughter. She-she's fifteen. Kathryn… she… I guess Kathryn was pregnant. That must be why… why she left, why she ran away. She died. Last week, Kathryn died."

XXX

Emma sat there talking to Cecelia. She wasn't sure whether to be happy of angry. "She lied to me?"

"I'm sorry Emma. But yes, it appears your mother did lie to you."

Emma looked up. "I have a dad?" Cecelia nodded. "That's… a lot. Did he know about me?"

She shook her head. "I don't think he did. He sounded just as shocked as you do right now." Emma nodded. "He wants you to stay with them. Him, his wife, and their son- your brother. His name's Neal, he's five years old."

"Brother… I have a brother?" Cecelia nodded. "This is weird. I have a dad and I have a brother?"

XXX

Cecelia Tate walked up to the front door of the Nolan residence, Emma right behind her, and knocked on the door. A woman with raven black hair and a pixie cut opened the door, there was a little boy with dirty blonde hair hiding behind her legs. "Hi! You must be Emma!"

Emma had to refrain from flinching at the woman's cheeriness. "That's me."

Neal came from behind Mary's legs. "I'm Neal Leopold Nolan! Are you my big sister! Daddy said I have a big sister, Emma! Are you her?"

The woman chuckled. "Sorry about him, he's excited. Come on in. I'm Mary, by the way."

When the walked inside, a man in a flannel shirt and jeans came down the stairs, drying his hair with a towel. "Mare, did someone knock on the-" he stopped when he saw the blonde teenager. "Oh, uh… hi… it's uh, nice to meet you Emma. I'm David, your uh, your father… but you probably already knew that..."

She nodded. "Yeah… can I put my bag somewhere, or…?"

"Right! Your room's upstairs, follow me." He led her into a room.

She laid her bag on the bed. "Thanks."

They made their way back down the stairs to a very excited Neal. "Hi Emma! Can I show you my room! I'm gonna show you my room!" He grabbed her hand and took her upstairs to his room.

When the two left the room Cecelia started talking. "Emma's going through a lot. On top of her mother's death, she just found out that her father was alive."

"Wait, what?" David blinked. "Kathryn told her I was dead?" The woman nodded. "Oh…"

XXX

Emma was sitting on a small bed listening to Neal, her _brother_ go on and on about his first day of kindergarten. "And then Alex- she's a girl, but not a girly girl, so she doesn't have cooties, like Allison does- she gave me her second favorite toy car!" He put the car in Emma's hand. "Isn't it so cool!"

"It's pretty cool kid."

He nodded. "I wanted her first favorite, but she said no because it was her favorite and she doesn't want to give away her favorite things! But it's okay, 'cause I got her second favorite!"

Emma smiled, then she looked up at the sound of someone in the doorway. It was Cecelia. "I'm gonna head out, alright?"

"Okay. Uh, bye Cecelia."

Neal turned around and waved at Cecelia. "Bye Miss Cecel'a. Thanks for bringing me my big sister! We can play all sorts of games together! It's gonna be so awesome!"

"Bye buddy." She turned back to Emma. "If you need anything, just call me. You have my card?" Emma nodded. "Okay. Don't hesitate to call dear. I'm just a phone call away."

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Please Review...**_


End file.
